deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh (Mythology)/Bio
Gilgamesh was the fifth king of the Sumerian city of Uruk, a demigod, and the central figure of The Epic of Gilgamesh, considered by many to be the first novel ever written. Gilgamesh was an interesting kind of demigod; his mother was a goddess, and he had two fathers: one mortal, and one divine. Therefore, Gilgamesh was two-thirds god, and one-third mortal. Gilgamesh was a brutal and cruel king. The people of Uruk prayed to the gods to save them from their oppression, and the gods responded by creating an equal to Gilgamesh's power in the form of Enkidu, an animalistic wild man. Enkidu, once he was civilized by a priestess, learned of Gilgamesh's actions and challenged him to a wrestling match. The two battled fiercely, but Gilgamesh eventually won in the end. Recognizing each other's strength, the pair become close friends. Later, the goddess Ishtar tried to seduce Gilgamesh, but was spurned. Furious from her rejection, Ishtar unleashed the Bull of Heaven upon Uruk. Gilgamesh and Enkidu managed to slay the Bull, but for killing the divine animal, the gods decreed that Gilgamesh must die. Enkidu instead sacrificed himself in his friend's place. The grieving Gilgamesh now came face-to-face with the idea of mortality. Gilgamesh set off to seek out Utnapishtim, the only human to have been gifted with immortality. Utnapishtim attempted to explain the need for death to Gilgamesh, but the king remained unconvinced. Finally, Utnapishtim told Gilgamesh of a plant hidden under the ocean that could grant eternal youth. Gilgamesh retrieved the plant, but it was eaten by a snake. Having failed his quest, Gilgamesh dismally returned to Uruk. __TOC__ Battle vs. Samson (by CuchulainSetanta) On a desert plain, Samson is riding in his chariot when he spots something coming towards him. As he gets nearer, he sees it is Gilgamesh riding in his war wagon. The two circle each other, sizing each other up as they reach for their weapons. Finally, Samson readies his sling and hurls a stone at Gilgamesh. It misses the warrior king, but the force of the stone shatters the front wheel of the wagon. Gilgamesh, in turn, hurls his javelin, which Samson ducks under. As Gilgamesh jumps out of his battered wagon, Samson grabs his kopesh and rides toward the king. Gilgamesh evades the strongman's slash, but Samson begins to come around for another pass. Gilgamesh hurries back to his wagon, and readies his war net. As Samson passes, Gilgamesh hurls the net and pulls Samson off his ride. He readies his spear to strike Samson dead, but before the blow comes, Samson rips the net apart and jumps to his feet. Gilgamesh goes in for another thrust, but Samson breaks the spear in half with a mighty slam. Gilgamesh readies his bronze mace as Samson picks up a donkey's jawbone laying nearby. Both warriors close in, swinging their weapons at each other. They get in several ferocious hits before both strike at the same time, the weapons colliding in midair. Gilgamesh's mace smashes the donkey's jawbone into dust, leaving Samson unarmed. Undeterred, Samson tackles Gilgamesh to the ground, punching him in the head until Gilgamesh's face is a bloody pulp. Seeing his enemy is dead, Samson rises and gives a mighty shout. Winner: Samson Expert's Opinion TBW To see original battle, votes, weapons, and more, look here. Category:Bios